The Dark Knight Rises
by Benthao2
Summary: We live in fear. It controls us, shapes us, manipulates us. However, even those who live in fear can rise in darkness... Fusion with Batman.


**The Dark Knight Rises**

(Disclaimer: Batman is owned by DC Comics, and Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling.)

In the town of Little Whinging, the world was at a standstill. The many lights and sounds of day were away, allowing a cold, gripping darkness to take its hold on the little town. The populace of the town, tired from the hot summer days that had plagued them for weeks, was all fast asleep in their beds.

Everyone, that is, but one solitary person. A young boy, no older than 15, was still wide awake. He was coated in sweat, shaking in fear from the terrible nightmare he had just had to endure. For weeks now he had had the same dream, always being filled with sorrow and guilt as he woke from his troubled slumber.

It was here, once again terrified of sleep once more, that Harry Potter made a decision. He had waited diligently for weeks now, hoping and praying for word, a notice, even a sign that his friends would come for him. Hell, even Snape coming to whisk him away from his prison would have been a welcome sight. However, after two months of absolutely no contact from any person outside his home magical or not, he was through waiting.

He moved as quietly as he could, packing the possessions that he decided he would need for his travels. Knowing full well that most of his possessions would be left here, and therefore destroyed, Harry packed as efficiently as he could.

A soft hoot sounded from behind him, and Harry slowly made his way over to the cage in his bedroom.

"I know you want to come, Hedwig," sighed Harry. "I just don't want to lose you, okay? You were my first real friend. I want to make sure you're safe, at least. You can make your way to Ron's, right?"

Hedwig hooted indignantly, puffing out her chest feathers as if to say, "Did you really just ask a delivery owl that?"

Harry gave a small chuckle as he attached a letter to her leg. The letter, addressed to Ron and Hermione, was simply his way of telling them not to worry about him. Knowing full well that they would come after him if they could, Harry said nothing of what he was doing or of where he planned to do. The only thing he put in the letter was that he would see them soon, and he would keep himself safe.

Opening the window, Harry gave Hedwig one final stroke of her feathers, and sent her on her way. He watched sadly as she flew into the distance, growing smaller as the seconds went by until she was nothing but a spec in the distance.

A couple of hours later, Harry stood outside of his "home", making his way through the quiet streets. As he walked, he allowed himself to open his senses, enjoying the peace and quiet for the first time in months. The solitude of the night felt right to him, even through the pain of missing his friends and the guilt of Cedric's death.

Snapping himself out of his daze, Harry realized he had reached the park where he had first met Sirius. Smiling softly as he relived the memory, a thought occurred to him. Raising his wand, Harry waited for a few moments before a large triple level bus appeared before him with a bang.

Out the door of the putridly colored bus stepped a pimply young man.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emerg-." The man paused when he saw his potential passenger. "Oh! 'ello, 'Arry! What 'choo doin' 'ere? 'Ave anywhere ya wanna go?"

"Don't mind me, Stan," Harry said with a smile as he boarded. "I'm figuring it out."

Stepping onto the bus, Harry quickly found himself a bed in the back. Soon enough, the bus shot away into the darkness with yet another bang, disappearing into the night.

To Be Continued. . .

_A/N: Guess who? :D I've been getting the itch to write something again, and I decided to reread my old stories for once. Dear GOD X_X They're terrible. Well, I decided to go back and rewrite every story I have here, starting with this one, as it's my most popular (slowly, mind you, maybe weeks or months between updates). Thanks to those who had faith I'd come back, and while it isn't a full return, it's a start. __ Anyway, I hope you enjoy the rewrites ^^ Peace!_


End file.
